onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Asleep At Heaven's Gate
"Asleep At Heaven's Gate" is the first episode of the eighth season premiere of One Tree Hill and the 153rd produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on September 14, 2010. As the gang returns from Utah, Brooke and Julian are engaged, Haley learns that she is pregnant, Nathan must leave for training camp, and Clay and Quinn are assaulted and shot by Katie. Synopsis The season kicks off with a "Dear Lucas" moment where Haley writes to Lucas saying that Tree Hill misses him, the River Court misses him, and she misses him. After Quinn is shot, Clay wakes up, and the latter reassures him that they are fine. Nathan and Haley are in bed and he says that he is leaving to on go on tour the next day. He also hopes that they have a girl just like her. Brooke tells Julian about building snow forts with Peyton and about how lucky they all are. That morning, Nathan and Haley tell Jamie about the pregnancy, Mia finds out about Chase and Alex. Clay and Quinn spend the day on the beach, there is the sound of vibrating, and Clay says that he didn't bring his phone. Jamie asks Nathan how the whole baby thing works. Caught totally off guard, Nathan starts mumbling about basketballs and eggs and that the basketball hoop is like her uterus. He tells him that Haley will talk to him about it. After telling Haley, she mentions that she has been trying to call Quinn, but she hasn't been answering her phone. Then Haley goes to tell Brooke when they are getting ready to have "Grease 2"-themed sex. Alex asks Chase if she can start helping at the bar now that Grubbs is on tour. Clay notices that nobody else is on the beach, and they go skinny-dipping. Brooke gets arrested. As promised, Jamie asks Haley about the birds and the bees. She talks about his bunny Chester falling in love and getting married. Haley tells Mia about it, and then thanks her for helping out with the label. As Brooke sits in jail, Julian angrily talks to Victoria on the phone. Meanwhile, Nathan and Haley both have doctors appointments. From what Nathan and Haley told Jamie, he and Chuck search "lady rabbit sex" and Haley walks in. Chase and Mia talk about how Alex asked him out in person, rather than text message. Jamie gets punished for disabling the parental block on his computer, and Nathan gets him a new video game to keep his mind off the birds and the bees. The charges for Brooke's arrest were accounting fraud and financial misrepresentation. Victoria lied to investors to get them to invest in the men's line Clothes for Bros'; she told them that they were more profitable than they were. Millie found out, and wanted to stop her, but she didn't. Brooke reminds Millie of the time she stood up to Victoria to help her and that it was "amazing how far they've fallen." Nathan is ready to leave. He tells Haley that he'll stop at Clay's on the way. He also wants her to try to get to Charlotte to be with as soon as possible. Chase teaches Alex about working at the bar. Mia sees, and walks away. Clothes Over Bros' gets cleared out. Alex goes to see Mia at Red Bedroom. She tries to say that she's sorry and hopes that there's no hard feelings, but Mia says that she wasn't surprised because stealing boyfriends is Alex's think, so Alex gives it right back and says that this time, Mia screwed it up on her own. Brooke sits in an empty store, and Julian gives her a shoulder to cry on. Back on the beach, Clay tells Quinn about his dream. He didn't tell her because he didn't want to ruin their last day before he goes on the road with Nathan. She tells him that it was a perfect day. Then she gets scared when she starts bleeding. Clay starts bleeding to, and he realizes that it wasn't a dream. Nathan knocks on the door of Clay's beach house, and when no one answers, he tries to call him. The episode ends with Clay and Quinn's bloody and unconscious bodies lying on the bedroom floor and Clay's phone vibrating on the floor inches away. Memorable Quotes "He was like a ninja, like a three-foot-tall-where-do-babies-come-from ninja." : - Nathan "Honey..." "Don't. Before you say another word, you should know that I have just come from the city jail where I was frisked by a large, supposedly female cop who was very thorough in her cavity search. Now, speak." "Honey it's not that bad." "Not that bad? Not that bad!? I was just arrested, and... EXPLORED by a women with a mustache and man-hands! When you look up bad in the dictionary, THIS IS IT!!!" "I had her. ... Man-hands." : - Victoria, Brooke, and Millicent "I dreamt that I lost you. You went to bed and something terrible happened and I couldn't save you." Why didn't you tell me?" "Because I didn't want to ruin today." You didn't; today was perfect." "I'm glad. What do you say you get dressed and let me watch?" "I can do that. ...Clay!" "Yeah babe?" "What's happening?" "...It wasn't a dream." : - Clay and Quinn :"Dear Lucas, I know I could call you or email you or Skype you or whatever but it feels right about putting pen to paper for us. It seems these days I have so many thoughts in my head that if I don't get them out I might explode. Anyway I wanted you to know that Tree Hill misses you. The River Court misses you. And I miss you." ::Haley James Scott in her letter to Lucas :"You're falling asleep you should go to bed." :"I like it here." :"I like it here too, but you sleep like a rock and your too long to carry." :"You're mean, you say I'm to long and you say I lose things." :"Yes but the truth is without you I would be the one whose lost." :"Nice save." ::Clay Evans and Quinn James :"It's like a dream. This night. The way you look and the way you are. My life. Tomorrow I leave for my job in the NBA. I leave this house that I own, my miracle of a son, my wife who is so far out of my league, I hope she never figures it out.. Yeah I want a daughter just like you. I want to look into her eyes and feel my heart break because she reminds me so much of her beautiful, kind, strong mother." :" Mm.. What if we have a boy?" :"Then we'll sell him, try again.. I missed that laugh... Are you feeling okay, baby? Are you feeling less of that weight, that darkness?" :"Yeah, I feel like me. And I feel like yours. That feel good." :"Oh, oh, ew,ew. Sorry, you guys. Speaking of that, I'm pregnant, don't hate me." :"Congratulations, selfish baby-haver." ::Haley James Scott and Brooke Davis :"I'm totally going to have a brother like you and Lucas." :"Or sister." :"Or that." ::Jamie Scott and Nathan Scott :"And zero is a size, by the way." :"And fifty is an age, by the way." :"I am not fifty." :"Okay, stop! Both of you." :"I am barley forty." :"And I'm only a two." ::Victoria Davis, Millicent Huxtable and Brooke Davis :"I love you. I'm in love with you. It's nice after all this time." :"It's everything after all this time." ::Haley James Scott Voice-over Music Featured Music: ' *'All In A Day by'' The Open Sea'' *'Happy' by'' The Daylights'' *'I'll Do Better '''by Jarrod Gorbel'' *'Stick To Your Guns' by Onward, Soldiers *'The Search' by Setting Fires *'There's A Light' by'' Jay Malinowski'' *'We Did It When We Were Young' by'' The Gaslight Anthem'' This episode's title originated from the album Asleep At Heaven's Gate, originally sung by Rogue Wave. Trivia *Although credited, Lee Norris (Mouth) does not appear in this episode Episode References *This episode marks the return of a previous element of the show: the opening credits sequence, featuring the Gavin DeGraw song "I Don't Want To Be". This is the first time since season 4 the credits and song have played. *Brooke discusses her and Peyton building snow forts in the snow like Peyton told Lucas when she was shot. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Alex Dupre Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Victoria Davis Category:Episodes featuring Chuck Scolnik Category:Episodes featuring Mia Catalano Category:Episodes featuring Dr. Hale Category:Episodes featuring Katie Ryan